1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to misting systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-contained portable misting system with an integrated pump, power supply, and storage chamber.
2. The Related Technology
During summer months, outdoor events such as sporting events, trade shows, and social gatherings are often carried out in uncomfortable or even extreme heat. Since weather cannot be controlled, a planned event often takes place despite hot weather.
In some cases, heat plays a role in injury. For instance, athletes or fans at a sporting event may suffer from heat exhaustion. In other instances, hot weather is not life threatening or injurious, but the heat makes attendees uncomfortable. Many people in today's society have grown accustomed to modern conveniences such as air conditioning and greatly enjoy conditioned surroundings.
Unfortunately, outdoor events cannot be air-conditioned. However, systems have been developed to cool people at outdoor events. One such system uses water and a misting system that sprays water out of nozzles with fine pores. The fine pores cause the water to spray out as a mist suspended in air.
Mists of water have the potential of cooling down surrounding air. Energy is required to change water from a liquid state to a gaseous state. A mist water is able to cool down its surroundings because it draws energy out of the surrounding air to change the water from the liquid state to the gaseous state. Water is a particularly useful liquid to use in a misting system because it is cheap and has a high heat capacity.
Several systems for cooling outdoor events are known, such as built in misting systems at sporting events. Home misting systems also exist. However, typical misting systems are too awkward for convenient, portable use, particularly for large groups of people.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable misting system that provides outdoor cooling by spraying mists of water, but does not require cumbersome extension cords or hoses.